All Over Again
by MentalBookworm1213
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent back in time, and of course, is tossed into the Marauders time. Everything that can go wrong, does. Hermione discovers that being from the future is a lot rougher than it sounds. Can she find a true friend in the midst of all this trouble? Or will she have to let go and go back to her own time? (Rated T because I'm paranoid like that.)
1. The Tractus Potion

**A/N: (Date: 8/6/2013) Hello again my fellow readers, writers, and fanfiction-ers. (Is that even a word? Oh well…) I am back again with my third fanfiction story. This a time travel story, as I have read a few great ones and wanted to write one. Just a heads up- the first few chapters will be kind of short, since I am not used to writing super long passages, and as we progress into the story, I promise I will work to make them longer. This first chapter is really short. Anyway, I hope you like the story, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

_All Over Again_

_By: MentalBookworm1213_

It was mid-afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was positively beautiful outside. Almost every student in the school was staring out the window, wishing they could be outside in the fresh air. It was a Friday, and that didn't help much either. And, deep down in the dungeons where the Potions course was taught, there were no windows. So the students just wished that they could get out of their dank classroom. Or at least the Gryffindors did. Every Slytherin in the room felt perfectly at home. 

Now, Hermione Granger had always tried to pay attention in Potions. She didn't mind the subject and was actually quite skilled at it, but it was Snape who drove her up the wall. And she tried to concentrate  
while in class for any subject. But it was almost impossible when the  
two boys on either side (who really couldn't care less about Potions) of her tried to hold a conversation without being seen or heard by the greasy-haired Professor Snape. And, it didn't help that she could visualize the view of the lake from the Charms' classroom window. The Gryffindors had had Charms previously with the Ravenclaws, and now they sat in Potions with the Slytherins. The Gryffindors would have probably given anything to be back up in Charms right now. So all in all, it was really hard to concentrate and pay attention. 

"Harry, didn't you see the weather outside? It's brilliant for Quidditch!" said Ron Weasley, the boy on Hermione's right. The boy on  
her left, Harry Potter, replied "Of course! You already told me that, remember? Anyway, I'm practically dreaming about it! Wish we weren't here with Snape..." he trailed off. Professor Snape stared at the trio. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking during class!" he shouted and moved on down the row of  
students. Almost every Gryffindor in the room groaned. Everyone in the classroom heard Malfoy snicker across the room. Snape pretended not to notice. _Smarmy git_, Hermione thought. "Be quiet next time!" she whispered. "If you get caught again we'll all be in huge trouble!" 

Snape strutted to the front of the classroom. "Turn to page three hundred and sixty-eight in your textbooks and read the chapter. I will write the instructions on the board, and you will attempt to create  
the Tractus Potion. You have forty-five minutes. Begin." he said. The fifth-year students grabbed for their books and ingredients. Hermione had already read the chapter and memorized it word for word. She began to work. Add cheveux root. Stir counterclockwise five times. Again, using powdered elder root. Next, she grabbed two different ingredients, hoping to organize them and make sure they were what the label said. After all, a mislabeled ingredient could mean life or death. And these ingredients certainly meant life or death. The two ingredients were chopped mandrake leaf and sliced chunks of aconite. If she put the two of them in together, she had read that the effects  
could be disastrous. And of course, when something is disastrous, it always has to happen to her.

She was about to put down the chunks of aconite, when Ron leaned over, trying to talk to Harry yet again, and knocked both ingredients Hermione was holding into her cauldron. Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion to Hermione. The first was that Snape looked over at the three Gryffindors and there was slight fear in his eyes. Which, of course, never happened. Ever. The second was that the two ingredients touched the potion in Hermione's cauldron and it exploded everywhere. And last, she felt cold, freezing cold. Her potion was supposed to be hot. Brilliant. All Hermione remembered before the world went black was Harry and Ron's stricken faces as she passed out onto the floor.


	2. 1978? Huh?

**A/N: Hello again! I have come up with the second chapter of ****All Over Again****! Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Just saying though, I will respond to reviews at the bottom. Anyway, I made a mistake in the first chapter: I called Hermione and her friends (not that the Slytherins are her friends) fifth-years. I really like Order of the Phoenix, but, unfortunately, for this story to work, they have to be in their seventh year. Pretend that Deathly Hallows never happened! So…yeah. Enjoy, and please, PLEASE review! (They're like chocolate, and I'm addicted to chocolate!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or anything at all really, but if I did, well…. You know the drill. **

Followers- X-Random-X; Gryffenclaw's Princess, LostNight0907, Bookluver1999

Favorites- X-Random-X; lindz4567, Bookluver1999

Reviews- lindz4567, Bookluver1999

As soon as Hermione regained consciousness, she saw a pair of stunning green eyes. Hermione's vision was a bit fuzzy, so at first she thought it was Harry. But then she saw long waist-length auburn hair near her. A girl. Definitely not Harry. 

Hermione tried to sit up but the girl looked down at her and gently pressed her back to the floor. "You need to stay still, okay?" The girl said worriedly. "Madam Pomphrey will be here soon. I sent Sirius  
to go get her." At hearing the word "Sirius," Hermione eyes widened and she just about passed out again. [Sirius is dead.] She thought blearily. [It must be a coincidence.] Seeing Hermione's reaction, the  
girl's expression changed from worry to confusion. But she dismissed it and smiled reassuringly. 

"What's your name? You're wearing Gryffindor robes and you seem like you could be a seventh year like me, but I've never seen you before. Are you new?" the mystery girl asked. In response, Hermione just  
groaned and closed her eyes. She had a pounding headache, and she felt like she had just run 30 miles without water. Now she knew what Harry felt like after one of his nightmares. Add that to the fact that she had absolutely no idea where she was, and you get a very different Hermione. "Harry… Ron… Where are they?" she mumbled. The green-eyed Gryffindor looked at her in confusion again. "Who's Harry and Ron?" she asked. Hermione furrowed her brow at this and, of course, couldn't find the strength to answer. 

"Where is Sirius? I told him to get Pomphrey twenty minutes ago!" the girl muttered angrily under her breath. At that second, a tallish boy with shaggy dark hair sprinted around a corner and into the corridor. He was out of breath from running all the way across the castle and  
back. Sirius. Hermione would have recognized him anywhere. And he wasn't dead.

"Finally!" said the seventh year girl exasperatedly.

"Blimey, Lily! Give me a break!" he replied once he caught his breath.  
"Poppy told me to give her this potion and then levitate her back to the Prison." Hermione's eyes fluttered. Prison? "You mean the Infirmary? Sometimes you are such an idiot, Sirius." laughed the girl who was known as Lily. Hermione's tense shoulders relaxed. 

"Is that girl gonna be okay? I mean, she came out of nowhere and looks like she just swallowed one of Peter's potions!" he said. "Your potions aren't exactly brilliant either, remember?" replied Lily with a  
pointed look. "Anyway, I think she'll be fine. Lift her head up and I'll give her the potion." 

The shaggy haired boy moved to support Hermione's shoulders. Lily gently opened the disoriented girl's mouth and poured a cool liquid in. It took a moment, but once again, Hermione's world turned into  
blackness. 

(Line Break)

As soon as the bushy-haired girl was on a bed in the so-called "Prison," Sirius ran out to go find James, Peter, and Remus. He knew that they would want to know about it.

As he pounded up one of the staircases, he thought about how the girl had appeared. One minute Lily and he were walking together on their way to Potions, and the next the girl was right under their feet, coming out of thin air. Another thing that seemed odd about the mystery girl was that she was wearing Gryffindor robes. If she was a Gryffindor, why hadn't he seen her before? He didn't know, but he intended to find out.

Suddenly, he came to the portrait that guarded Gryffindor Tower. "Firebolt!" he almost shouted. The portrait swung open, all the while scolding him for yelling and running in the halls. Upon seeing the rest of the Marauders near the fire, just talking, he rushed over.

"Girl… Lily and I… found her… corridor…levitate… in the Hospital Wing…" Sirius cried in between deep breaths. At the mention of Lily, James had taken off towards the Infirmary. Remus shook his head. Peter smiled. "C'mon! We have to get to the Infirmary!" Sirius reminded them after catching his breath.

They ran full speed back to Infirmary, finding that James had already gotten there and was talking to Lily. Lily was speaking about a gazillion miles an hour, while making animated hand gestures. She and James were standing next to a bed with the girl that had appeared in the corridor. She was unconscious, but it didn't look like that would last long.

"Yes James, she just came out of thin air! And she's wearing Gryffindor robes!" Lily said excitedly. She was really hyped up. _Did someone sneak her one of Pomphrey's energy potions? _Sirius thought. James was sporting a confused yet relieved expression on his face. If something happened to Lily, James would be beyond broken.

At that moment, the mystery girl chose to open her eyes. Everyone in the room turned to her. "Where's Harry and Ron?" she asked feebly. Lily turned torwards Remus and Peter. "She's been going on about these Harry and Ron people. Anyone know who they are?" she asked. No one answered. They all turned back to the girl.

"Are you feeling better?" Sirius asked the girl. "Yes." she replied. "But I have one question." James raised his eyebrow. "What year is this?" Remus threw her a look of pure confusion, as did everyone else in the Infirmary, before he replied. "Um, 1978." Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "It can't be," she muttered.

_Great_, thought Hermione, _simply brilliant. It's like third year all over again._

(Line Break)

**Thank you to:**

**X-Random-X for favoriting and following! **

**Gryffenclaw's Princess for following!**

**LostNight0907 for following!**

**Bookluver1999 for reviewing (thanks for the chocolate! Haha :) ) and favoriting!**

**lindz4567 for favoriting and reviewing (yes! You were my first reviewer!)!**

**Until next time my friends! **


End file.
